Mistakes
by Hellostrangers
Summary: Quando Ino escreveu: Naruto é gay, em um papel, era apenas por brincadeira, mas ela não esperava que esse pequeno papel gerasse um grande e delicioso mal entendido. U.A


— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Eu perguntei baixinho. Eram tantas as vezes que Naruto entrava escondido pela janela do meu quarto que nós dois meio que começamos a desenvolver algo próximo da técnica de ler lábios. — Sabe que horas são?

Naruto revirou os olhos, visivelmente impaciente.

— Dá pra abrir a janela? Tá frio aqui fora — ele resmungou enquanto passava os braços em volta do tronco, e eu segurei um sorriso quando sua respiração quente embaçou o vidro da janela.

Abri a janela e senti um calafrio quando a brisa gelada passou por entre minhas pernas nuas, já que era quase 23h da noite e eu usava apenas uma camisola do Mickey e meias coloridas. E calcinha e sutiã por baixo, antes que pensem bobagem.

— O Iluminado — ele comentou logo quando pulou para dentro do meu quarto, olhando para a tela da televisão, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. A cena mostrava Wendy assustada lendo as várias e repetitivas frases que Jack Torrance escrevera nos papeis que eram para ser rascunhos de seu livro: "Muito trabalho e pouca diversão fazem de Jack um cara bobão". — Clássico.

Eu assenti, também sorrindo. Naruto e eu éramos melhores amigos desde sempre. Ou melhor, desde que tínhamos sete anos, quando estávamos no parquinho, e ele roubou e arrancou a cabeça da minha Barbie Malibu para rir com o seus amigos, e eu o soquei tanto que minhas pequeninas mãos doeram até o dia seguinte, quando ele, emburrado e envergonhado, devolveu minha Barbie com a cabeça colada meio torta com frita crepe. "Eu sei que a cabeça parece com aquela menina do Exorcista, mas pelo menos ela está grudada com o resto do corpo." Foi o melhor pedido de desculpas que um Naruto de sete anos de idade poderia me dar, então, mesmo desconfiada, peguei a boneca e sorri. Eu adorava O Exorcista. Desde então não desgrudamos mais. E nós também compartilhávamos os mesmos gostos em muitas coisas. Filmes de terror eram apenas um deles. Por isso com a gente, infelizmente, não colava aquela de ficarmos se agarrando e tremendo enquanto assistíamos Jason brincar com sua motosserra nas entranhas de adolescentes que gostavam de acampar. Qual é, Naruto era meu amigo, mas também era super gostoso.

Eu fechei a janela novamente e Naruto se sentou na minha cama, colocando suas mãos em cima de suas pernas e escondendo seu rosto perfeito nelas.

— Minha vida social está oficialmente ferrada.

Eu olhei para ele e mordi o lábio inferior, cruzando os braços sobre o peito enquanto tentava manter uma postura. Eu sabia do que ele estava falando, mas ele não sabia que eu sabia. Confuso, não? Mas todo o mal entendido que tinha começado na aula de história se espalhou como um rastilho aceso por todo o colégio sem que eu conseguisse manter controle da situação. Hinata, uma garota de longos cabelos negro-azulados, belos olhos, corpo maravilhosamente cheio de curvas, aquela que tinha tudo aquilo para ser apenas mais uma patricinha como tantas outras na escola, era completamente tímida e tinha um tombo enorme pelo idiota do Naruto. Ela nunca parou de me encher com perguntas sobre ele. Quando nem mesmo tinha coragem de dizer um 'eaí' para o mesmo. Mas ela não cansava de me perguntar sobre qual era a banda favorita de Naruto, se ele preferia cachorros ou gatos, qual era sua comida favorita, qual era o xampu que ele usava, que tipo de filmes ele assistia, qual era a sua cor preferida, o que ele gostaria de ganhar de aniversário.

No começo eu achei tudo engraçado, porque eu tinha certa pena dela, por ser tão tímida daquele jeito. Até achava bonitinho o seu jeito, de alguma forma. Mas aquilo foi lentamente me estressando até que no fim da aula de história, quando ela me perguntou pela octogésima vez qual era o tipo de garota do Naruto, eu arranquei um pedaço de papel do meu caderno e, com toda a fúria clichê de uma adolescente com TPM e sem muito pensar também, rabisquei com enormes letras garrafais: NARUTO É GAY. Então dobrei o papel com todo o cuidado e joguei para trás, na mesa de trás, onde Hinata se sentava. Mas, às vezes, a vida é assim, inexplicável. O maldito papel criou asas e foi parar no chão e algum filho da puta o pegou e começou a espalhar rumores sobre a sexualidade do meu amigo aqui. Fudeu.

Naruto não desconfiou nem um pouco quando eu fui embora logo que as aulas terminaram e não o esperei para assistir o seu treino de futebol. Era um ritual nosso e eu sempre cumpria. Afinal, ele se gabava para todos dizendo que eu era o seu maior amuleto da sorte. Como eu adorava isso! Porém eu havia mandando um sms de última hora dizendo que minha mãe precisava de mim para cuidar da loja de floricultura da nossa família. Era uma mentira boba, mas ele não sabia disso, claro. Era mais do que óbvio que mesmo que minha mãe tivesse _realmente _me mandando a tal mensagem, eu a ignoraria para ver Naruto com sua pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos dourados, sorriso enorme de menino, e aquele abdômen definido. Sem camisa falando com os outros jogadores depois de uma partida, seu delicioso corpo brilhando ao sol, sua risada me fazendo sentir como se eu estivesse vendo uma bola de sorvete derretendo em cima de um browie com calda de chocolate quente. Droga! No que eu estou pensando. Cérebro idiota. Mas, sério, eu não ia conseguir olhá-lo sem o meu olhar de culpa. Então, assim como Noiva em Fuga, eu simplesmente fugi.

— Perdi alguma coisa? — perguntei olhando para baixo, brincando com os meus pés. Como eu podia encarar aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis depois da merda que eu tinha feito?

— Você não sabe? — ele soltou uma risada debochada. Eu realmente não gostei de como ela soou. — Pensei que as notícias corressem mais rápido. — Então ele parou um minuto para pensar, e acrescentou: — Apesar de que elas correram rápido pra caralho.

Eu segurei um suspiro e comecei a morder meu polegar nervosamente.

— O que aconteceu? — Mentalmente eu pedi desculpas a todas as divindades por dar uma de idiota quando eu tinha somente ferrado com a vida do meu melhor amigo. Que tipo de melhor amiga que eu sou? Maluca e mau-caráter! Imagina, inventar uma coisa assim, só uma pessoa sem escrúpulos mesmo. Ai. — Você está me assustando, Naruto.

Ele levantou a cabeça e nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram. Eu engoli seco, inquieta, mas ainda tentando manter a postura.

— Hoje, quando acabou o treino de futebol, Sai estava me esperando na porta do banheiro masculino. — Sai era um garoto estranho, de uma cor branca estranha, que carregava um sorriso estranho na boca e tinha uma mania estranha de ter obsessão por pênis. — Até aí tudo bem, eu achei que ele fosse falar do tamanho do meu pinto de novo, então eu lhe acertaria um murro na cara e levaria suspensão, injustamente, como sempre. Mas eis que eu estava errado dessa vez — ele fez uma careta, e eu não pude deixar de sentir pena dele. Era tudo culpa minha. — Ele me deu uma folha com um desenho meu completamente nu, tenho que admitir que o cara tem talento, e me pediu para sair num encontro com ele. Preste atenção no que eu vou te dizer agora. — Ele fez um gesto de aspas com os dedos. — "Já que eu finalmente tinha saído da porra do armário". Eu quase o fiz engolir aquele maldito papel para ver se ele saia pelo nariz do infeliz, mas os caras me seguraram. Claro, não conseguindo não debocharem de mim depois dessa cena de novela mexicana, afinal, é pra isso que os amigos servem, não é? Debochar um dos outros quando não mentem para os pais que fomos sim parar num bar acidentalmente - mas que ninguém bebeu nada, claro. Mesmo que um de nós tenha parado no hospital por ter tido coma alcoólico. — Ele passou uma mão por entre seus cabelos, desarrumando-lhes ainda mais. — Não que eu tenha algo contras gays, longe disso. Não dizem que o amor não escolhe um corpo, mas sim uma alma? Porém eu escolho almas com vaginas. De preferência que tenham grandes peitos também. — Ele deu um sorriso pervertido e piscou para mim, eu revirei os olhos, mas estava torcendo para Naruto não perceber minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas.

— Para alguém que ganhou um novo rótulo de "boy magia" do colégio até que você está se saindo bastante bem — eu brinquei ironicamente, aliviada que Naruto achou graça de tudo isso, ao invés de querer sair matando todo mundo que perguntasse se ele era gay.

Naruto deitou na minha cama se apoiando com os cotovelos, depois semicerrou os olhos e me fitou por um momento, seus olhos percorreram atentamente meus olhos, então desceram descaradamente para os meus lábios, quadris, pararam um instante nas minhas pernas descobertas (que eu tive uma imensa vontade de escondê-las, sem muito sucesso), para finalmente voltarem para o meu rosto. Um sorriso completamente malicioso brincava em seus lábios vermelhos e convidativos.

— Porque eu não sou gay — ele simplesmente respondeu, dando de ombros. — E eu estou pouco me fodendo para a opinião dos outros.

Eu soltei uma risada anasalada e não pude me conter.

— Realmente, Uzumaki? — eu levantei uma sobrancelha para segurar o espasmo de riso que eu estava tendo. — Eu não estou convencida, ainda mais depois do beijo que você deu no Sasuke.

Naruto desviou os olhos que em algum momento voltaram para o filme e olhou para mim, como se um par de chifres estivessem saindo da minha testa.

— Você está falando sério? — ele perguntou cheio de incredulidade. — Isso foi quando nós tínhamos 13 anos. E foi um acidente. A droga de um acidente.

— Gay — eu apontei para ele rindo histéricamente.

— Você realmente está questionando a minha sexualidade, Yamanaka? — ele abaixou o tom de voz, me desafiando. Cara, o tom rouco da sua voz estava me deixando louca. — Talvez você queira que eu prove que não sou gay?

— Eu _adoraria_, Uzumaki. — eu mordi o lábio inferior, tentando manter uma expressão séria e desafiadora. Naruto então se levantou da cama e parou na minha frente, seus olhos azuis haviam escurecido. Aquilo era desejo? Seu rosto estava tão perto do meu que eu podia sentir sua respiração quente cheirando a menta. Com certeza era melhor do que ramen.

Só que em vez de sentir que eu poderia mergulhar no olhar dele, sentia que ia derreter. Meu batimento cardíaco acelerou. Eu era incapaz de impedir que meu olhar focasse nos lábios dele.

— Quer saber? — disse Naruto. Seu olhar deslizou dos meus lábios até o resto do meu corpo. — Eu realmente gosto dessa camisola. — Então ele me puxou pela cintura e me jogou na cama, pulando em cima de mim logo em seguida. Eu comecei a rir. — Você está achando graça de tudo isso, não está? OK, você pediu por isso. — ele urrou e começou a fazer cócegas por toda a extensão do meu corpo.

Eu comecei a me debater, berrando e gargalhando por baixo do corpo do meu amigo, implorando por misericórdia e pedindo perdão por tê-lo chamando de gay. E rezando que meu pai não escutasse esse meu surto de histeria. Se ele encontrasse Naruto comigo na cama, internato de freiras era o mínimo de castigo que ele iria me dar.

— OK, OK VOCÊ NÃO É GAY! AGORA PARA, POR FAVOR! — eu berrei, me contorcendo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Dando por satisfeito, Naruto interrompeu a sua tortura, me olhando com um sorriso largo.

— Você disse que adoraria se eu te provasse que não sou gay — ele pegou uma mexa do meu cabelo e colocou atrás da minha orelha. — Eu posso te mostrar.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, lábios macios vieram de encontro aos meus e sua mão apertou a minha cintura, pressionando o seu corpo ainda mais de encontro ao meu. O ar começou a faltar nos meus pulmões e eu mordi o seu lábio num jeito desesperado para tentar respirar.

Ele se afastou e riu quando eu comecei a sugar o máximo de oxigênio que meus pulmões conseguiram acumular. Então eu quase me engasguei quando seus lábios quentes começaram a descer traçando um caminho pelo meu pescoço. Eu mordi o lábio para evitar um gemido alto quando ele começou a lamber a sugar e brincar de todo o jeito com a área sensível do meu pescoço. Suas mãos então apertaram as minhas coxas e um arrepio correu por todo o meu corpo quando eu senti algo duro na altura da cintura do Naruto pulsar.

As minhas mãos foram parar nos cabelos loiros dele, puxando sem muita dó, de um jeito quase sádico. Quase lhe arranquei o couro cabeludo. E Naruto soltou um gemido alto e eu sorri para mim mesma, até decidir corrê-las por entre sua camisa xadrez. Um. Dois. Três botões a menos. Ele novamente subiu os beijos, enquanto eu me distraia com o quarto botão. Ele mordeu e lambeu os meus lábios e roçou o seu nariz no meu, antes de encostar a sua testa um pouco suada na minha.

— Nossa — eu sussurrei embriagada, fazendo-o rir.

— Acredita em mim agora? — ele sussurrou, enquanto minhas unhas dançavam pelo peitoral semi-definido dele, me divertido com os botões com os olhos fechados. Ele grunhiu, puxando-me para mais perto e eu enlacei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, apertando sua ereção contra o meu corpo.

— Eu ainda não tenho certeza — murmurei com falta de ar, e ele riu, sua risada saindo fraca, por causa da falta de fôlego, e se inclinou, beijando-me novamente e então se afastou. Mas o quê? Hey, eu não estava pronta para que tudo acabasse ali.

— Sabe? — ele disse terminando de tirar a sua camisa, deslizando-a por entres seus ombros largos, e eu não pude deixar de notar o quanto meu melhor amigo era gostoso. — Eu gostaria de continuar isso com você acreditando na minha sexualidade.

Aí, talvez chegando a conclusão que eu estava vestida demais, ele me puxou de novo e suas mãos foram parar na barra da minha camisola, subindo-a lentamente até tirá-la pela minha cabeça com uma pequena ajuda minha. Não pude deixar de corar com o seu olhar desejoso pelo meu corpo.

Ele mergulhou novamente nos meus lábios, e eu gemi, arranhando as costas dele com as minhas unhas, o que provocou gemidos da parte dele também. Me deixando arrepiada até o último fio do meu cabelo.

Ele era tão perfeito.

Eu tinha quase certeza que ia desmaiar.

Ele então deixou meus lábios por um segundo e foi descendo com os seus beijos magníficos, passando sua língua pelo meu pescoço até chegar no meu ombro, enquanto ele tirava a alça do meu sutiã do seu caminho e continuava com sua tortura deliciosa.

— Eu gosto dessa cor — ele disse, sugando minha pele.

— Gay — eu ri, gemendo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele riu, e me pressionou ainda mais de encontro ao seu corpo, como se fosse possível. E depois ele mordeu o meu pescoço com força, e eu quase gemi de dor, enfiando minhas unhas por entre sua pele perfeita. OK, se ele queria me marcar, eu faria o mesmo com ele.

— Certo. Vamos ver quem é a mulherzinha aqui.

O jeito como sua voz soou me deu um pouquinho de medo. Ele tentou arrancar o meu sutiã de qualquer jeito e não foi bem sucedido. Eu pisquei ironicamente para ele com um sorriso malicioso e eu mesma o desabotoei e tirei o meu sutiã.

No mesmo momento eu tive que sufocar mais gemidos quando ele começou a massagear, beijar e sugar os meus seios. Eu mordi o lábio inferior com força, para evitar que eu perdesse o controle completamente.

Eu estava tão compenetrava com seus atos que nem notei quando ele arrancou as próprias calças, neutralizou as nossas roupas intimas, tirou uma camisinha do bolso e me penetrou.

Aquilo foi estranho. Eu fiquei completamente tensa e franzi o cenho, e segurei um gemido de dor.

Imediatamente Naruto parou, observando atentamente as minhas feições.

— Quer que eu tire... — ele começou, os olhos arregalados em preocupação.

— Não, espere — eu disse baixinho, meus olhos fechados. — Eu... eu só preciso me acostumar.

Naruto então se inclinou outra vez para mim e, um pouco hesitante, começou um beijo lento, me fazendo relaxar ao sentir toda a sua preocupação e carinho com esse ato.

Quando eu comecei a me acostumar, Naruto alternava suas penetrações em extremamente lentas e delicadas para rápidas e fortes, sua boca perdida gemendo em meus lábios. Aquilo era muito bom.

Quando o auge chegou, Naruto desabou sobre mim, distraído, sua respiração quente próxima a minha orelha. Só aí que eu reparei que estava ofegante. Então ele rapidamente se jogou para o lado, me puxando para mais perto dele. Nós dois ficamos ali, abraçados. Eu comecei a acariciar os seus cabelos enquanto Naruto depositava beijinhos no meu pescoço.

— Nossa — ele sussurrou com a voz fraquinha, mordendo de leve a minha pele. — Isso foi demais.

Hein? Do que ele estava falando? Eu não tinha feito nada 'demais'. Eu só fique ali... err.. gemendo (caham) o tempo todo. Eu ri.

— Acredita na minha masculinidade agora? — ele riu, mordiscando o meu lábio inferior.

Eu parei um minuto para pensar e fechei os olhos. E corei logo em seguida.

— Mais algumas rodadas e então eu posso confirmar essa teoria.

Ele riu e sua mão começou a viajar novamente pelo meu corpo. Eu reprimi a vontade de gemer com seu toque quente e delicado.

— Só para avisar — ele me deu uma piscadela. — Estamos namorando agora.

Pensei em começar a fazer a dancinha igual à de Chandler, em _Friends_, mas achei que isso seria impróprio para a ocasião. Então eu simplesmente ri, me apoiando em seu peito.

A vida era maravilhosa.


End file.
